


Stars in your Eyes

by Elounono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't know what to tag tbh, I wrote this in a few hours, Louis is in boxers for a short time so that's something, M/M, Serenading, it doesn't even matter though so yea, it's not proof read by anyone else other than me, just pure fluff, so many many mistakes, this shit hard, very brief mention of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elounono/pseuds/Elounono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry ends up serenading the wrong window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, it is simply a spur of the moment kind of story so that's about it.
> 
> Sorry for any misspelled words or things like that, I obviously don't own the boys, else they'd be number one all the time, and Larry is only real behind closed doors 
> 
> All the Love x

Finally, after such a long day, it is time to head to bed. Customers today were terrible and I cannot stay on my feet a second longer, my boss thought it was fun to keep on on my feet for eight hours straight, without a single break.

So I fell back in bed and let out a big sigh of relief for finally being relaxed, after such a long day. I couldn’t help but wonder whether today could get any worse, well I hope it couldn’t, else I’d have to call satan himself to see whatever I did wrong

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was way past midnight, "Never have I been more glad to have a free day tomorrow.”

I got up and got dressed in my pajamas, which basically involved me stripping down to my boxers, and decided to go and open the window so that some fresh air could enter.

I couldn't help but gaze at the stars, they were so luminous from this side of town, they looked like all the gods took their time as to place glittering diamonds in the sky, placing them one by one, until no more were left.

The moon could barely be seen as it has just been a full moon yesterday, and it made the stars pop out even more, I wonder --‐

_What the fuck is that_

I heard someone starting to tune their guitar in a car parked nearby my house, from afar I couldn't really tell what he looked like, but _it was a he_ that's for sure.

I couldn't help but stay there and see what the man was up to, tiredness long forgotten because of the man tuning his guitar.

When all seemed fine and his guitar was ready to belt out some songs, I sat down on my window pane and stared, _he was such a beautiful creature, how was he even real ?_

Mysterious guy who seemed to have his curls in a bun,  then proceeded to look up at my window and start belting a love song, _wait what ? Who the fuck even is he, I surely would never forget such a face._

His green eyes were illuminated by the lights the stars were throwing out and I was sat starstruck on my window pane, long forgetting the fact that I was in my boxer shorts.

The boy continued belting out songs for a whole half an hour until finally he decided to speak up , "Julian please take me back

_Hold up_

_My name isn’t Julian is it ? Of course it isn’t it’s Louis you dumb shit._

_Wow okay this dude got it all wrong, fuck I'm pitying him right now, should I --_ _‐_

Getting my face out of the window as to communicate with curly, I made it all clear to him,

"Love you got it all messed up, Julian lives right across the street" pointing at the house which I remembered a Julian lived in.

Such  a pity, I really wanted him to be wooing me.

Curly just stared up at me and his face was a prize to watch, his mouth started opening and closing like a fish bobbing bubbles and his eyes were as wide open like saucers.

"Oh god, sorry so sorry" he put his hands together and bowed, _oh god what even is he._

"Darling, it's alright, you have quite a voice, I don't mind listening to it, I'm Louis"

"I'm--‐" but before he got a chance to finish a grumpy lady from down the street could be heard shouting "I mind listening to it, now shut up and go to bed you filthy teenagers"

"TAKE SOME SLEEPING PILLS MISSES JOHNSON," she was such a rude woman, god bless her soul. Turning back to the guy, I saw him clutching his chest as he was laughing hysterically, " Oh shut it lover boy," I couldn't help but joining him with a giggle, _I wouldn't mind spending the whole of my life listening to that laugh._

"Want to come in ? It's sort of late to be still outside" he looked up with a smile stretching over his face, I couldn't help but see a dimple whenever he smiled.

"If you don't mind, I could be a serial killer though, just putting that out there,” although his grin told otherwise

"Well you would make a cute serial killer from what I can see" I joined in with the joke as he let out another chuckle, "I'm coming down in a minute love"

Putting up a pair of pants, seeing I was in only my underwear, I sprinted down the stairs _Michael Bolt my ass, it’s Louis Tomlinson now._ Taking two deep breaths he then opened the door and gave curly a lopsided smile.

Although when he was met with the face of the man who was just serenading him by mistake some moments ago, he lost his breath once again, his eyes gave the stars in the sky a run for their money,   _oh good heavens I could write a thousand sonnets about them_

His locks where gathered all up in a messy bun over his head and his mouth, well Louis could imagine them wrapped around his --‐

"Like what you see ?" He let out a chuckle as Louis felt himself heat up.

"Oops," _Really Louis ? that's the best you could come up with ? Such an idiot._

The man with green eyes just let out another chuckle, "Hi, I'm Harry"

"Well that makes sense for all the hair" _oh my god just shut your mouth Louis_

Although he was instead met with another loud chuckle from the curl--‐ _Harry_

 _"_ Come on in," he gestured for him to enter the house as he unlocked the door once again, “Don’t mind the mess, I didn’t have any time to clean up today, busy busy day,” I let out a chuckle as I threw away a packet which was laying around on the coffee table.

“It’s alright, mine isn’t at its best either right this instance” _his voice was so slow and hypnotizing, praise jesus._

Letting out a chuckle I looked up at his, and noticed that he was staring at my chest, or well, the tattoos on my chest, “Like what you see yourself now, love ?”

He blushed ruby and wiped a hand across his neck, “nice tattoos.”

“Thanks, I like te ones you have on your arm, the anchor one, it almost matches my rope,” I told him as I showed him what I was talking about.

“That’s crazy,” we soon ended up talking about tattoos and how ours seemed to match up, even if we have never met eachother before, _pity_.

“So what were you doing serenading the wrong window ?” He just laughed at me, going deep red once again, “not that I minded”.

To this he instead let out a real proper laugh, “Well me and Julian have broken it off a few weeks back and I guess I thought I wasn’t over him ? So I decided to do some old classic movie gesture, but it seemed like I forgot what his door looked like, so I was instead serenading your door,” this time I just stared at him with a fond expression.

“Everything alright now ?”

He just looked straight into my eyes, “Yea, Yes everything is just fine”

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot if you left kudos x


End file.
